3-Hydroxy-1,2-diphenylpyrrolo[1,2-c]quinazoline and 1,2-diphenyl-3-ethoxypyrrolo[1,2-c]quinazoline have been reported by J. W. Lown and K. Matsumoto in Can. J. Chem. 49, 1165 (1971).